


终极老师的孕期play

by nuoyu2014



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 代发。是终极老师的车。
Relationships: Zaho/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 1





	终极老师的孕期play

florent侧身躺在宾馆的床上，小心翼翼的整理好放在腰下面的枕头，将手伸向了两腿之间。

宽松的衬衫下，他的小腹已经明显的隆起。距离他确认怀孕已经过去了五六个月，怀孕初期的不适已经消退了不少，他也不再小心翼翼地闭门不出，开始接一些不太劳累的工作。zaho最近的工作很忙，几乎不是在飞机上就是在去飞机场的路上，这次来不及送他了，但仍旧抽空关照了他一下，让他小心些，如果有一点不舒服马上就放下工作等她赶过去。

其实这倒不是florent烦恼的主要原因，此时已经过了最危险的阶段，他也不是那种为了工作奋不顾身的人，让他烦躁的事更隐晦一点——孕期频繁出现的性需求。

其实他很早便发现自己怀孕以来就变得很敏感，不经意的触碰或者衣料的摩挲就能让他的下身湿的浸透内裤，为此不得不以各种理由到厕所里去，再在衣服里垫上纸巾，甚至有时候不得不在厕所里匆忙地自慰，短暂的平息一下过于强烈的欲望。

胸部为了哺乳而产生的二次发育也让他困扰不已，肿胀的乳头和明显凸起的胸部已经没办法遮掩了，哪怕只是穿比较贴身的衣服都会被刺激到，磨蹭在粗糙的布料上甚至会导致出奶。florent也试过自己把乳汁挤出来，可是进展很不顺利，对乳头的刺激会让他再次湿起来，而且越是去揉弄，胸部的胀痛就越明显，出现的越频繁，florent有时每天要这样尝试五六次才能勉强不那么难受。

zaho并非没有注意到他的异常，但florent做不到腆着脸频繁地向她求欢，每次总用不舒服来敷衍过去。然而随着时间过去，florent的性欲越来越难以控制，他甚至不得不常常在体内塞上性玩具来缓解难耐的空虚。他不敢让自己受太大的刺激，只能开着低档任由自己脆弱的神经被这一点聊胜于无的快感折磨。走动和坐下都会让跳蛋顶到他的敏感点，他只能强迫自己在这种几近高潮的快感中保持清醒，不发出一点声音。虽然时常有人发现他在工作时失神，红着脸僵硬地颤抖着，但幸而他没有出过大的差错，也没人发现他的秘密，大多数时候只是将他的异常当作孕期的不适。

今天的工作结束的较晚，florent在临近结束时已经彻底地心烦意乱了，他按耐不住磨蹭着双腿，有意无意地在没人注意的时候触碰腿间，许久没被使用的小穴在隔着衣服的摩擦下轻易地变得湿润，渴望着被填满，在这种情况下手指若有似无的抚慰只能让欲望变得更强烈。

florent在这种煎熬中度过了几个小时，直到傍晚才结束了工作，连忙带着疲惫的身体，踉踉跄跄地回到了宾馆。

尽管已经很疲惫了，想要早点休息，可腿间的小穴却还是湿润的，体液不断从腿间渗出，身体里空虚的感觉根本没办法无视，florent只好在睡前纾解一下欲望。

此时他打开着双腿，眼神迷离地把手指插入穴道中，尽可能轻柔地慢慢深入，手指在小穴里交替剪着，蹭着柔软的穴道，florent湿得更厉害了，他低下头把脸埋进枕头里，将手埋得更深了一些，湿透的小穴在手指的搅动下发出细微的水声，但在安静的宾馆房间里听的格外清楚。

手指又送进去了一个关节，florent低低地呻吟了一声，痉挛了一下。柔软的胸部蹭在宾馆的白色被单上，乳头被刺激的硬了起来，florent带着哭腔摇动着身体，一边继续用手指在穴道里抽插，一边将乳头在被单上反复摩擦，却始终不能缓解胸部的不适。

忽然，他感到小腹里似乎动了一下，吓得停下了手里的动作，右手就这么不尴不尬地卡在穴口，在他的动作下无意识地蹭过穴道，带来一阵微妙的快感。

florent喘息着，艰难地伸出压在身下的那只手，搭在腹部的隆起上，便感受到身体里那隐隐约约的律动似乎更加明显了，就跟着他的手缓慢地移动着，几乎能感受到婴儿小手或小脚的形状，florent带着复杂的情绪抚摸着腹部，一阵失神。

很快，腹部的律动停止了，florent再次开始艰难地扩张。

他不敢再用力，只能一只手虚托着腹部，一只手浅浅的在穴口打转，磨蹭着穴道里的皱褶。一阵一阵微弱的快感使florent快要疯了，他的身体显然不能这样被满足，依旧淌着水，小穴收缩着，吸着插入的那两根手指进入更深处，florent焦虑地将手指在穴道里缓慢的抽插，不敢做出太激烈的动作，显然，这不能填满他身下一张一缩的小穴。

florent努力回忆着自己之前和zaho的性事，在怀孕之前一切都很顺利——zaho总能很好的掌控他的身体。在这方面他们并不总是如热恋般狂热，当然，偶尔也有几次疯狂而不顾一切的交欢，但不论如何，每一次总是得当的、完美的，zaho是一个完美的Alpha，她像她常常饰演的角色一样强大，似乎无所不知，而且非常在乎florent———但florent对自己缺乏自信，他不确定自己是不是也这么完美。

florent不知道自己为什么突然哭出来，是因为不能解决欲望的焦虑还是因为对自己的Alpha的想念？

他抽出体内的手指，穴口仍旧可怜巴巴地收缩着，黏稠的体液从张开的穴口中流出，把床单弄的一塌糊涂。突然又一次袭来的空虚让florent打了个冷颤，他抑制着抽噎，用已经麻了的胳膊支撑自己爬起来，伸手去拿床旁边打开的行李箱里的那根震动棒，他本来已经累的不想再从床上起来了，可现在他已经被反复不得纾解的欲望折磨的彻底清醒过来，只希望能快点解决掉体内没被填满的空虚。

忽然，一阵铃声传来，florent吓了一跳，把已经拿出的装震动棒的盒子掉在了地上。过了一会儿，florent才反应过来，那是自己放在枕边的手机响了。

他伸长手臂去够手机，内心默默希望这是个能挂掉的电话，然而事与愿违，他滑开通话键时，zaho的声音传了出来：“…你还好吗？”她显然在此之前小睡了一会儿，声音里还带着刚醒来的倦意，还没完全清醒就给florent打了这个电话。

不好。florent咬着枕头，抑制着呻吟的冲动想，一点都不好。只是听见zaho的声音，Omega的本能已经让他湿的不行，张开的小穴收缩着，渴望属于他的Alpha的阴茎的插入。florent保持着侧躺的姿势，夹紧双腿，很快大腿内侧的软肉便被体液打湿，黏糊糊的，zaho没有听见他的声音，感到了些许异样，声音里多了些急迫，对他来说显得更为致命，于是florent很快就被越发强烈的欲望打败，他恍惚着将两根湿漉漉的手指插进了小穴里，听着zaho的声音自慰起来。

“我…唔…还好，”florent加快了手里抽插的动作，搅动着湿润柔软的小穴，他尝试不让声音带上情欲，可根本无法控制。手机里的声音消失了一会儿，等再次响起来的时候语调带着藏不住的笑意：“你在做什么？”florent愣了一下，他知道zaho肯定从他的声音里听出来了些什么，但还是无法直接地说出来。zaho放弃了追问，却抛出了一个更难以回答的问题：“你带了按摩棒吗？还是跳蛋？”

florent感到自己的小穴收紧，夹住了两根停止抽插的手指。zaho带着些许无奈，低低地笑了一阵：“我知道你很不舒服，flow，让我来帮你吧。”她的声音本来就很低，音色特殊，现在刻意压低了声音，更显的像一条吐信子的蛇一样，危险而令人着迷，格外的有诱惑力。florent吞了一口口水，抽出了手指，将脑袋埋在被子里，感受着脸上的温度，闷闷地回答：“嗯。” 

“想象我就在你旁边，”zaho缓慢地说道：“将手从后颈抚摸下去，一直到臀部。”florent微微颤抖着，将手沿着自己的身体滑过，感到自己后颈属于omega的腺体微微发热，被冰凉的手抚过时带来一阵奇异的快感。

“你一定已经湿透了，用手指插进去都能听到水声......把手指全部插进去，一直到指根。先不要着急，等到不会觉得疼的时候再动。”florent战栗着，没被喂饱的小穴在这句话的刺激下一张一合，吐出透明的体液。他战战兢兢地将手指全部插了进去，感到柔软的穴肉蠕动着，包裹住了整根手指。

zaho还在说话，florent按照她的指示，在体内弯曲手指，轻柔地抚过穴肉上的褶皱，他的小穴热情地吸着手指，在搅动时发出令人脸红的声音。florent小声呻吟着，在偶尔蹭过某处时不自觉地挺着身子，叫出声来。zaho轻声安抚着他，一步一步地教他往更深处摸索。florent将手机放在耳边，恍惚中感到zaho好像真的就在自己身边，抚摸着他，用亲吻和絮语诱导他感到更深·更多的快感。

“把两根手指分开一点试试，疼吗?"zaho慵懒地问道，从声音来听她已经完全清醒了，还在床上翻了个身。florent顺从地将手指张开一点，宾馆温暖的空气便灌入了空虚的穴口，渗出的体液也顺势从穴道里流出来，florent打了个激灵，口齿不清地不知道回答了什么。

zaho一边继续安抚他，一边教他把按摩棒插进去。florent已经湿透了，扩张也持续了很久，那根按摩棒没受到什么阻碍就顺利地进入了florent的穴道深处，塑胶震动棒被做成龟头样子的上端不知顶到了哪里，一阵胀痛和快感贯穿了florent，让他甚至没有打开那根按摩棒就达到了高潮，翻着白眼僵硬的抽搐着，感到下身持续不断的快感如潮水般吞没了他，过了好一会儿才回过神。

“你能坐起来一点吗？”zaho问道，florent听到电话那头传来被子被翻动的声音。此时他已经打开了按摩棒，感到交合处一阵阵快感使腰腿都软的动不了，florent便一手撑着身体，一手护着小腹，勉强靠在枕头上。按摩棒随着他的动作脱离出去一点，又被顶了回去，紧贴着他的穴肉，填满了穴道，用力压在那一点上，florent忍不住叫出了声，张着嘴低声呻吟着，瘫软地靠在枕头上。

zaho压低了声音，以近乎听不到的声音让他将手覆上肿胀的乳房。florent感到从耳朵传来的一阵酥麻，瞬间红了脸，乖顺地将手贴在微微凸起的胸部上，将手指向下按压乳晕，揉弄发红的乳头。

但简单的触碰还不足以让乳汁流出，florent用两指略微撑开乳头，将光滑的指甲小心地刮擦过乳头中间的凹陷处，这样的刺激比抚摸直接太多了，florent打着颤，带着哭腔胡乱地叫着zaho的名字，身下震动的按摩棒给他的刺激也一阵接着一阵，florent敏感的身体经受不了这样密集的刺激，在少量乳汁从乳头里流出，顺着他颤抖的手指流下去的时候，florent达到了第二次高潮。

zaho的声音再次传来，florent恍惚地听着：“...我就快回来了。”他听到这一句时才安心地侧身躺了下去，腿间还夹着那根没关的按摩棒。florent随意地拿床单擦了擦身上覆盖的自己的乳汁和体液，又将手放在凸起的小腹上，感受着身体里两个不同的心跳交错着出现，很快便在zaho的声音中睡熟了。

听到手机里传来一阵均匀的呼吸声，zaho将手机放在一边，仰望着天花板，无意地想着她的Omega那乖顺而毫不设防的睡颜，默默的笑了笑。


End file.
